Jane Doe
Basic Information Current Date: 1968 Age: 63 Choice Music: *Follow The Cops Back Home- Placebo *Battle Born- The Killers *Corporal Clegg- Pink Floyd Physical Appearance Jane has straw blonde hair in a close crop military cut, and bit of chub around the middle, though the muscles of a god. He's usually either in his work uniform or in a white tank top and combat pants, along with his boots and dog tags. Scars Jane has multiple scars over his body, most prominently, one completely around his right wrist, once across his neck, burn scars from a cigar on the back of his neck, which are usually hidden by his collar, similar burn marks under his jaw, and prominent scarring over the back of his head, covered by his helmet. Background Early Years parental abuse and suicide mention When Jane was born, his father inexplicably walked out, leaving his mother to care for him. He often helped cook and clean, wearing the dresses his mother made for him. At age four, after his mother took her own life, his father was found, and Jane was sent to live with him. He stayed with his father, who as a military man, taught him how to read, write, and the horrors and effects of war. He learned to shoot and take care of weapons, defend himself, and resist torture, until at age eleven, he burned down his house with his father sleeping inside, and went to live on the streets. Army Years After working on the streets for his teenage years, Jane tried to work for the military, where he was turned away due to a variety of mental issues. This didn't deter him, and when World War II started in 1939, he bought his own way into Germany with self taught knowledge and nothing else. He moved around different troops, using the excuse he was a soldier from a wiped out troop, until being discovered and moving on to the next one. After a few years he stops working with people in general and set out largely out on his own. He was eventually caught and committed in 1949, five years after the war ended. Working For RED IMAG0224.png|Jane as a child. IMAG0260.jpg|Jane as young adult. IMAG0237.jpg|Jane currently. In 1958, after nearly ten years in an asylum, he was discharged and hired by a company called Reliable Excavations and Demolitions, stationed in Badlands, New Mexico, after they'd heard of his exploits. He works as a mercenary with a team of eight other people, as that team's "Soldier" class, in a series of wars and missions overlooked by a woman called the Administrator. He lived on the military base for a lot of the time, but mostly stayed outside or on the streets. After a chance meeting he became room mates and eventually partner of a spectral magician named Merasmus the Magician. He lived in a group for a while with his other boyfriends Mel Melborne and Chopper Knivesbane, along with Chopper's wife, Poppy Knivesbane, until recently. Now he lives back on one of his many military bases with his new partner, Dell. Dell is aware of his other relationships, and has no issues with it. Personality Despite his past, Jane is a quite positive man with an interesting sense of humor. Though often times he may not make the most sense, he's always engaging to talk to and enjoys telling stories. He's also very loyal to his friends and the people he holds close, being extremely protective in particular the younger they are. Despite often getting into messes and having a bit of a destructive streak, he's not malicious and is in fact quite kind and considerate to others, or at least tries to be. He can very well get upset easily if he misunderstands or misreads a situation, ending up angry at whoever earned his ire, before forgetting about it almost completely once he calms, apologizing. He also has a bad habit of applying "tough love", and berating people for doing or feeling things he finds foolish, though he can hold this back with certain people, where he's much more understanding. Relationships Merasmus the Magician To be added. Mel Melborne When Jane first met Mel, Mel was still very much at a point in his life where he was still healing from trauma involving his past. He was often apologizing, or flinching away when Jane would automatically move to shake his hand. At this time they were simply just acquaintances, as Jane had asked Mel to watch over the forest that Jane owned to make sure no one trespassed. As time went on they became something much more described as friends, especially so during the times that Jane was with his ex husband, as Jane had become largely isolated from the rest of the people he knew. Despite not speaking much, Mel always listened and cared about what Jane was saying. When Jane left his ex husband, he was on the streets for a short while, before finally asking Mel for shelter, and moving in with him. From there, they spoke much more, and got increasingly comfortable with each other. Mel had also suffered from a recent distancing of someone important to him, and they related to each other and understood, making it much easier to lean on each other and heal. Eventually they ended up admitting their feelings for each other, and entered a relationship. This ended after both of them healed more, but they're still very good friends and talk of each other often. Chopper Knivesbane Chopper entered Jane's life while he had just recently entered a relationship with Mel. They were both extremely antagonistic to each other, as they were both very aggressive and argumentative. It was obvious to Jane from first looks that Chopper was going to be a large part of his life, and Jane wasn't happy about it, as he was still settling. He begun to get jealous when Chopper paid large amounts of attention to Mel, feeling as if Chopper was going to impact his relationship. They often fought for Mel's attention in subtle ways, and this developed into more of a rivalry between them than over Mel in general, as it became apparent that Mel liked both of them. At first they mostly just fought, verbally and physically, until this developed into a physical attraction, both of them enjoying being rough with each other. This led to a mutual physical relationship and much more casual and less actually anger prompted physical fights. Job Mercenary The team that Jane works with consists of nine men, ranging from their twenties to their sixties, and the way he interacts with them varies depending on how much he likes them, or even his mood. Most of the men Jane works with assume him to be unintelligent, and don't expect much from him. But despite this, they trust him on the battlefield with their life, knowing he's at least very good at his job. As time has gone on Jane's found his co-workers to be like a second family, and despite still being seen as not the brightest man, he knows the others care for him, and he cares in turn. Other Jane also has had a multitude of other jobs, including: * Lawyer, often taking on the cases of ghosts and other such paranormal creatures. * Priest, in in conjunction with being a lawyer for ghosts. * Exorcist, same as above. * Tour Guide * Park Ranger * Raccoon Sanctuary Owner Health Autism Suffering from different forms of mental illness from the moment he was born, it was very obvious even as a child that Jane was different. Having undiagnosed Autism due to the time period and lack of severity, Jane is mostly seen by the people around him as being mentally slow, and of low intelligence. This leads to having many misunderstandings in conversations, as he has a difficult time reading tone and context, and tends to get angry and argue when he feels he's not being listened to due to these misunderstandings. Despite this, he's still extremely smart, with an IQ of 134. Paranoia He also has a form of Paranoid Psychosis, mind usually jumping between nonsensical explanations for things and leading him to distrust and dislike a lot of things that actually pose no extreme threat to himself or others. This has lead to negative effects on his well being, as he tends to want to get rid of things he does not like and would rather do without, such as smashing the light bulb in his room on base, and going without a mattress on his bed frame. He also distrusts televisions and will not hesitate to remind anyone that talks about them of that fact. PTSD It's hard to fully tell what is a result of what when it comes to Jane's reactions occasionally, but he very obviously suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as a result of his childhood years, his time in Germany, and his unhealthy relationship with his ex husband. The effects of this boost his already unstable reactions to people and his ability to sometimes communicate successfully. Sometimes when other people are upset about their past and things that happened, Jane gets angry because he sees he has it "worse" and the fact that they're still upset about it makes them foolish because it's pointless to be so. He believes you can't change the past and letting it continue to effect you so long after is a weakness and not necessary. When he was younger Jane experienced multiple traumas one after the other in a relatively short time frame, and this effected him greatly, including his ability to process trauma in general. His mind will push it back in a shorter amount of time than it would take most people to heal, and he does not understand why other people don't just "get over it" like he does. Schizophrenia Developing young, Jane would often speak to inanimate objects due to loneliness and isolation. As time went on this would continue to increase in severity, and eventually he began to hear responses, or even just things said from nowhere. As he aged, he ceased speaking aloud, more often simply replying in his head, this allowing his situation to fly under the radar around most of the people that Jane surrounded himself with. He'd have full conversations and even arguments to himself over a variety of subjects, and often got worked up or upset at intrusive thoughts brought on by what he felt was not his own will. In his mid thirties he began to hallucinate heavily, due to years alone in the war, and will sometimes experience heavy amnesia, forgetting where he is and believing himself to be elsewhere. As his life has calmed, many heavy symptoms will not impact him for long periods of time until cropping up again when he's stressed or going through major life changes. Often he will still get intrusive thoughts, though he does not usually act on them. Prosthetic Due to an incident in early 1940's Russia during the war, Jane had a large chunk taken out of the back of his right leg for nearly half of his life. He still stood on it stubbornly, and persisted to walk as usual, managing to do such for nearly thirty more years. During this time he had muscle spasms frequently, but not enough for him to see himself as inhibited by it, and even fought for RED despite it. In the middle of 1968, while having a panic reaction, he managed to injure his leg further accidentally, and the entire lower half of his leg was amputated. The absence of his leg didn't bother him, and he saws his metal one just as much his own, treating it as such, and even still continuing to fight. After an inter dimensional happening, he's got his leg back, but is not completely used to it when he thinks about it. Heart Issues and Physical Health Due to the makeup of Jane's ability to heal, when he's extremely stressed his body believes itself to be hurt and often fights itself. This causes extreme strain and multiple symptoms such as paler skin, tiredness, looking malnourished, heart palpitations, foggy thinking, and if extensive time has passed, his inner tissues breaking down, causing nose bleeds, or in extreme cases, vomiting blood. His heart will also slow to dangerous levels, even occasionally stopping. This is extremely dangerous and he needs to be under observation at all times during these periods. Powers Jane has the ability to heal most major injuries and survive a variety of things that wouldn't be natural to do so. He can also reattach body parts and use them as normal, as long as he has the body part available. If it is severed and not put back on, a new part will not grow. Quotes * "Do they have the shelters in the future. The bunkers. They were made to last a bomb. Do you suppose they're there. Just waiting. They're all over the place you know. Sometimes just in people's backyards. They can't all be filled in. Why would they. Why waste the resources. And what about the big ones. The community sized ones. They're not public, you know. Not something just marked on your internet. Not a lot of them. You'd have to search. But I bet they're there. I know it. Like the nuclear man made pores of the earth. A testament to the righteous and the wicked. I wonder if they can feel us. I'm quite sure that with every step, they echo. You can put your ear to the ground and hear the scream of the silence of empty space. Like ringing in your ears. Only if you listen close." * "Television rots the brain and it slops out of your ears at night. That's why ear plugs were invented." * "Do I want to be crazy but not care about it and be happy and fine, or do I want to try to help myself, for both me and the people I care about, but be unsure and... and scared. It's like a constant question. Do I really want this. Or do I want to want this." * "The fact I am speaking calmly and rationally is more of a testament to my current mentality than my actual level of sanity, and many people do not understand that." * "Sometimes, I feel like I'm dying. Not the painful, agonizing sort. But the sort of.. calm acceptance I think some people have at the end. I am unsure if that's normal. But it certainly lets you fucking think about things." Trivia *Jane has faint scarification tattoos over his entire body, of Chinese dragons. They're barely visible because they were done wrong and healed too well, but if you look close you can see them. *He names every one of his weapons and can tell you almost any information you want to know about them. *His favorite color is pink. Category:Stray